Inmouse City
by PasConfucius
Summary: La décadence d'une ville face à l'inconnu


_Inmouse City _

_Inmouse City _est une petite bourgade tranquille, 438 âmes en pleine saison, un peu moins en hiver. En effet, nombreux mourraient de froid, car le bois était cher. Les mines de fer connurent un arrêt brutal, deux décennies plutôt, fer nécessaire pour produire les haches utilisées pour couper le bois. Une entreprise privée avait reprit le business, un certain _Voleargent_. Bref, les hivers étaient rigoureux dans ce petit village. Vous l'aurez compris : la vie y était bien triste. Et pourtant, des heures plus sombres étaient encore à venir...

Ma famille, les Trishop, y habitait depuis déjà depuis trois mois. Difficile de s'intégrer à un village aux coutumes aussi... bretonnes. Nous étions la seule famille sans lien de parenté avec une autre. De vrais étrangers. Aucune invitation devant notre porte pour les fêtes de familles, qui faisaient aussi office de fête des voisins. Nous n'avions jamais compris les étranges festivités du village, à toutes heures de la journée et de la nuit, parfois dans des lieux incongrus. Tous les mois, alors que la lune n'était pas là – non je vous jure, ce n'était pas la nouvelle lune, elle avait simplement disparu ! Un jour elle était là, le lendemain, plus là, le surlendemain, elle était rev'nu ! Bindiou ! Si c'est pas bizarre ça ! Le jeune Gregory, l'un des seuls qui m'ait jamais adressé la parole, me disait que je regardais toujours du mauvais côté du ciel. J'avais beau me retourner, c'était le mauvais côté ! Enfin bref... où en étais-je ? Oui, les festivités. Tous les mois, disais-je, ils se retrouvaient à quelques kilomètres au sud, dans une vallée cernée par des grandes collines. On aurait dit une sorte de cratère, mais un gros. Enfin, je suis pas géologue. Il y avait des sortes de pierres dressées là-bas, avec des symboles étranges, mais je suppose que c'est normal en Bretagne. On y entendait alors comme un grondement, dans toute la vallée, comme si on y passait une meuleuse géante sur les pierres. Ça, c'était l'hypothèse de mon père, mais j'ai beau lui rappeler qu'en 1920 on avait pas de meuleuse électrique, il ne cesse de revenir là-dessus. « Mais si, je te jure, c'était une _Bosch_ ! » Papa, a un peu perdu la tête depuis les événements.

Quoiqu'il en soit, nous n'avions guère d'échanges avec les autochtones. Le seul être-vivant avec lequel nous entretenions des relations amicales, si je puis dire, était une souris ! C'était le seul descendant des tous premiers colons de ce territoire perdu. D'où le nom de la ville, que l'on pourrait traduire par : _Dans la souris ville_. Il vivait dans la forêt, en effet, c'était un chasseur. Il chassait des trucs quoi. C'est mieux de vivre dans une forêt pour chasser. Il me racontait lui-même que le matin, il n'avait qu'à se lever de son lit, prendre son fusil (un chasseur a toujours son fusil à côté de son lit, disait-il, au cas où qu'un putain de mexicain voudrait voler nos travails) et tirer par la fenêtre. C'est comme ça que mon ami, Gregory, a perdu sa jambe. Quand j'y réfléchis il était peut-être un peu dangereux.

Nous entretenions des relations amicales, depuis ce jour où nous l'avions rencontré, dans le PMU du village. Après tout, c'était le seul à ne pas nous cracher dessus. Ce genre de chose facilite les relations. Plusieurs fois par semaine, nous nous retrouvions pour dîner, ou boire des bières.

Le 15 Septembre 1926, il frappa à notre porte. Il avait trouvé un étrange objet dans la forêt, une sorte d'œuf, d'une taille démesurée. Il avait essayé de tirer dessus (sous le coup de la surprise, disait-il), mais la chevrotine ne parvint même pas à en rayer la coque. Il avait peur que cela soit un œuf de mexicain, nous disait-il, aussi voulait-il notre avis sur la question. Papa s'approcha, curieux. Il fit le tour de l'objet, qui devait bien lui arriver à hauteur de cuisse. Après avoir posé sa main sur la coquille, il nous déclara que l'œuf était _chaud_. Un silence glacial immobilisa tout geste dans la pièce. Le chasseur fut le premier à reprendre la parole : il avait essayé de faire bouillir l'œuf, il adore les œufs durs, c'est pour ça qu'il était chaud. La coque demeurait indestructible même après le processus, impossible de le manger. Son ventre, lui, gargouillait encore. Un son rauque et inquiétant, comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin, fit trembler les meubles. Mon père, d'un calme olympien, approcha son oreille de l'objet non-identifié : il recula contre la table derrière-lui, le visage teinté d'un mélange de surprise, et de terreur. Un léger bruit en était sorti, comme si l'on grattait la coque depuis l'intérieur de l'œuf avec quelque outils de manucure destiné à dégager les petites crasses insérées sous les ongles du plus petit des orteils. Sa description était étrangement précise, mais cependant juste. On avait vraiment l'impression que l'on grattait la coque depuis l'intérieur de l'œuf avec quelque outils de manucure destiné à dégager les petites crasses insérées sous les ongles du plus petit des orteils. Après, j'ai vomis. En plus de la description dégueulasse de mon père, l'œuf dégageait une odeur particulière, quelque chose de âcre. C'est là que notre ami le chasseur avoua l'avoir trempé dans le vinaigre, parce qu'il adore les œufs crus au vinaigre. Là, je me suis barré. J'en avais un peu marre de ces conneries. J'avais beau être une gamine à l'époque, j'étais déjà plus intelligente que le reste de du village réuni. Ceci explique pourquoi j'ai été la seule personne à me préoccuper de l'œuf dans les mois qui suivirent.

On n'avait pas vu le chasseur depuis déjà une ou deux semaine. Peut-être avait-il trouvé un autre partenaire de beuverie ? Cela était peu probable. Personne ne voulait boire avec lui, il avalait toujours de grands verres de vinaigre. C'était carrément dégueu. Enfin bref, c'est pourquoi je me suis décidée à aller lui rendre visite.

Il m'ouvrit la porte, et une odeur de vinaigre me frappa le visage. Il cirait son parquet avec, aussi. Rien d'anormal. Ce qui était plus étrange, c'est qu'il ne m'accueillit pas avec son sourire habituel. Il avait un air maussade et fatigué. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur son grand canapé en cuir, dans son salon meublé essentiellement de trophées de chasse. Il alla vers sa commode à whisky, et me servit un grand verre de vinaigre. Bon là j'ai voulu me barrer, mais quelque chose au fond de ses yeux me fit rester. Il chut sur son fauteuil plutôt que de s'y asseoir. Sa main tremblait, la liqueur acide tournait dangereusement près des bords. Là, il plongea son désespoir dans mes yeux, la lumière du feu de cheminée se reflétant dans sa prunelle noire, comme un signal de détresse au dessus d'un océan nocturne. L'angoisse m'étreignit le cœur, et je n'osa parler. Je bu une grande gorgée, pour me donner du courage, puis vomis. J'avais oublié que c'était du vinaigre. Mon hôte me fit signe que cela n'était pas grave, il passerait un coup de serpillière au vinaigre. Alors il commença à parler.

Il chuchotait. _L'œuf_ chuchotait. Il m'affirmait, avec la plus grande des convictions, que l'œuf lui murmurait des mots étranges la nuit. Des mots dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qui le plongeaient dans une profonde confusion. Il avait essayé de transcrire les sombres prophéties sur un morceau de vélin. Il me tendit le papier ; la main avait prit un tremblement accru. C'est ainsi que je pu lire : « _Ar re vezw a zivezwo med ar re sod ne zisodont ket_ ». J'essayais de comprendre, en vain. C'est alors que j'eus une épiphanie : il était complètement torché. Je parcouru le fil logique de son histoire : comment pouvait-il entendre l'œuf dans son sommeil s'il dormait ? Et puis, un œuf, ça ne chuchote pas. De plus, l'œuf est dans une grande baignoire de vinaigre, quelque part dehors, dans son cabanon. Je l'ai vu en arrivant. Tout était clair. Comment expliquer ce tremblement de la main ? Ce n'était autre qu'un alcoolique. Une maladie courante chez les chasseurs. J'en avait assez entendu. Après quelques minutes, quelques fausses promesses et vaines tentatives de le rassurer, je lui conseillai d'aller consulter le docteur VonKalker, et de se débarrasser de l'œuf. Je rentrai chez moi, alors que la nuit tombait.

Deux mois passèrent. On le voyait encore moins souvent. Il venait de temps en temps au village, vendre des peaux de bêtes. Les peaux étaient parfois étranges, des sortes de mues de plus en plus grandes. J'ignorais qu'il y avait des serpents dans les environs, surtout des aussi gros, avec des bras. Cela dit, il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Son teint était naturel, il avait toujours le sourire, son chien aussi. Il refusait toutes nos invitations, sous prétexte qu'il devait se reposer. Je suis allé voir le docteur VonKalker, qui me confirma ses dires : il devait éviter tout effort inutile.

Suite à mes invitations répétées, il finit par me recevoir. Une fois chez lui, je vis que l'œuf n'était plus dans sa baignoire, il s'en était donc bien débarrassé. Autour d'un verre de vinaigre (que je vidai discrètement dans une plante déjà morte), il me raconta qu'il avait donné l'œuf à un musée de la ville d'_Araknakam_. Oui, chaque ville avait un animal totem. Depuis, il allait mieux. J'étais contente pour lui, même si parfois il fixait le sol pendant quelques secondes, et alors sa voix se perdait dans le silence. Il relevait alors les yeux avec une joie exagérée. Je mis tout cela sur le compte du vinaigre. Il en buvait toujours autant, et je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit très bon pour la santé.

Une fois sorti de sa demeure, après une brève discussion d'une heure et demi, je décidai de m'approcher de la baignoire, dans le cabanon, poussée par un curiosité morbide. Je dû affronter l'odeur tenace qui s'en dégageait, comme une odeur de vinaigre... Pas la même odeur que d'habitude : ce n'est normalement que du vinaigre, mais là ! C'était sûrement du vinaigre périmé. Il en faisait fermenter pour faire des gâteaux. Bref, mon dégoût surmonté je pu voir l'intérieur : un liquide épais et visqueux s'y trouvait. La consistance était anormale : le vinaigre ne prendrait jamais cette épaisseur, même après plusieurs mois, le chasseur avait pourtant essayé. Une fois, il avait voulu me faire goûter son plus grand cru, du vinaigre de 1708. Il a débouché la bouteille, et je me suis réveillé le lendemain, deux mois plus tard. Bref, le liquide dans la baignoire n'avait rien à voir. Je réfléchis un instant : peut-être cela était-ce un mélange de sang, de viscères, et autres matières d'animaux chassé auparavant ? Non, la couleur ne correspondait pas, l'odeur non plus. Une étrange vision coupa court à mes réflexions : quelque chose était_ à l'intérieur_. Dans le liquide. Je m'immobilisai. Une chose pouvait-elle vivre dans un tel milieu ? Je devais assouvir ma curiosité. J'allai dans le jardin afin de saisir une branche d'acajou en bois – mon ami avait importé cette espèce d'une contrée lointaine. Armé de mon bâton et de mon courage, je franchis à nouveau l'entrée du cabanon. Je retroussai mes manches, et insérai lentement le bâton dans le miasme marécageux. Je réussis à traîner la forme jusqu'au bord de la baignoire. Ce n'était pas vivant. C'était une sorte de forme octogonale, de quelques centimètres, très peu épaisse. Elle avait une étrange couleur, d'un blanc-vert jaunâtre. L'objet, lisse, m'évoqua alors quelque chose. Comme un morceau de pierre poli par la pluie et le temps pendant plusieurs milliers d'années. Je me dis que mon imagination allait peut-être un peu trop loin. Je mis alors mes gants, dont je ne me sépare jamais, car ils m'ont été offerts par ma grand-mère cambrioleuse, quand elle est morte sur son lit, de six balles dans le dos, afin de m'emparer du morceau. J'allai le tremper dans le ruisseau longeant la maison du chasseur. Mes doutes se confirmèrent : c'était un morceau de _coquille_, étonnamment dur, qui devait appartenir à l'œuf indestructible. Et pourtant, il avait du se briser. Une idée encore plus terrible me traversa l'esprit : peut-être qu'il fut brisé_ de l'intérieur_. Je n'allai pas interroger mon ami : il m'avait menti à propos de l'œuf, il devait cacher un plus grand secret. Je redoutais sa réaction. Sous vinaigre, un fusil à portée, il était beaucoup trop dangereux, un peu comme un lion sous cocaïne.

Je rentrai donc chez moi, me demandant comment régler cette histoire... J'en ai parlé à mon père, il me répondit : « Mmm... Il a du l'ouvrir avec une meuleuse. Une meuleuse _Bosh_.» Je ne savais pas ce que c'était à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas ce que les allemands avaient à voir avec ça. En plus, en 1918, nous nous étions réconciliés. Plus rien ne saurait nous diviser, j'en était sûre. L'hiver approcha, et je du me détourner de cette affaire. Il était vital de récolter du bois afin de ne pas décéder. Je remarquai au fil des semaines, en allant en couper, que les animaux se faisaient de plus en plus discrets, presque absents. Arrivée en Février, plus aucune bête ne foulait les terres de _Inmouse City_. Notre ami ne nous ramenait plus de peaux. Ses visites étaient devenues absentes. Je passai un jour, par chez lui, et je l'aperçu une pelle à la main. Il agrandissait son sous-sol pour ses cultures de vinaigre, disait-il. Je me suis dit que cela était louche, tout le monde sait que le vinaigre pousse dans les arbres, et non sous-terre. Devant cette aberration, je décidai d'aller voir le docteur VonKalker afin qu'il prenne en charge notre ami.

Une fois en face de lui, dans son cabinet, je lui exposais la situation. Une goûte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Ce détail m'interloqua. D'après lui, notre ami commun avait développé une rare forme de [_paranoïous vinegra_]. Seule une consommation excessive de vinaigre développe cette maladie. Devant cette explication, je pris peur pour mon ami, et décidai d'aller le visiter plus régulièrement. Malgré mes visites quotidiennes, il ne me laissa jamais voir l'avancée des travaux. Il disait que cela portait malheur de les voir avant leur accomplissement. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les ouvriers mettent toujours de grandes bâches sur les bâtiments en rénovation. Je le laissai donc à ses délires, bien qu'il me préoccupaient... Ses mains semblaient trembler un peu plus chaque jour, et l'avancée de son sous-sol devenait sa seule préoccupation. Comme si cela était indispensable à son bien-être. Je mis tout cela sur le compte de sa maladie.

Vint alors le jour du 8 Décembre 1927. L'été était venu. Le ciel était étrangement orageux ce jour-là. Le soleil brillait d'une lueur, comment dire... Comme un violet-grisatre, étrange... Enfin, je suis daltonienne, du coup je suis pas sûre pour la couleur. Prenez des pincettes. Cela faisait maintenant deux longs mois que je ne n'avais pas vu mon ami chasseur, excepté un soir chez le docteur VonKalker. Le lendemain je m'y suis rendu, mais ses fenêtres étaient condamnées. Il avait dû partir dans la nuit. Dans l'incompréhension, je me suis rendue à pieds vers les terres de mon ami mammifère, en passant les bois qui en marquent la frontière. Une fois dans son jardin, passé le portillon, j'ai remarqué... quelque chose d'étrange. Les plantes étaient anormalement développées, et le sol recouvert d'une fine poussière. C'était dégueulasse. Ce qui était réellement étrange, c'est que mon ami n'avait jamais eut la main verte : il arrosait ses plantes tous les matins, à six heures, avec du vinaigre, opération qu'il réitérait à quatorze heures. Jamais une plante ne poussa. Une question bien plus troublante me vient alors à l'esprit : mais où trouvait-il tout ce vinaigre ? Est-il possible de cultiver le vinaigre ? Jamais je n'obtins de réponse. Nous y voilà donc, dans ce jardin aux couleurs indéfinies, la forêt débarrassée de toute présence vivante, le docteur parti de la ville, et une odeur rance de vinaigre dans l'air. Les choses avaient bien changées depuis le jour de mon arrivée à _Inmouse City_... Même _Voleargent_ n'était plus là. Il avait volé tout l'argent. Il était parti construire un coffre-fort pour cacher son argent des _Voletout_. J'arrêtai là mes réflexion, car cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que je réfléchissais devant la porte. Je frappai. Je n'entendis que l'écho de mes coups résonnant dans l'immense demeure... J'abaissai la poignée, la porte était ouverte. L'odeur me _frappa_ au visage. Une odeur rance, agressive, de ces odeurs que partagent les _fosses communes_. Je rentrai avec appréhension, cherchant des yeux quelque forme humaine. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens, car c'était une souris l'odeur du vinaigre me montait à la tête.

Personne n'était à l'intérieure, j'avais fouillé toutes les pièces, deux fois. Deux fois, au cas où que lorsqu'il sorte d'une pièce par une porte et que moi je rentre par l'autre, et qu'après lui qu'y ressorte pendant que mois je rentre... ou l'inverse... bah je l'aurais raté. Au détour de la cuisine, je me souvins qu'il y avait une cave. Dans un étroit renfoncement, prolongé par quelques marches de bois suintant le vinaigre, une sombre pièce s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la terre. De plus, il agrandissait son sous-sol : déduction logique. Un étrange bruit sortait des profondeurs. Pas tout à fait un bruit, comme un son persistant, un murmure lointain, comme si quelqu'un vomissait de toutes petites billes en aluminium qui se mettraient alors à rouler dans le couloir pour tomber dans les escaliers, mais dont le bruit serait étouffé par un épais tapis de velours bleu. J'avais pris l'habitude de mon père de faire des descriptions étranges et alambiquées. Prenant mon courage à deux mains gantées, car j'avais peur de tremper mes patounes dans le vinaigre, je descendis l'escalier grinçant.

Le sous-sol était plongé dans un quasi-noir total, quoique partiel, noir comme un chocolat au lait sans chocolat. Sur ma gauche, un mur. Sur ma droite, un autre mur. Oui, j'étais dans la cage d'escalier. En face de moi, un autre mur. En fait, j'étais dans le cagibi. C'est à dire que je ne voyais pas grand chose. Je sortis du cagibi, et me retrouvai dans une petite salle. Un atelier pourvu d'étranges instruments métalliques, tels que des scies à métaux et des truelles ensanglantées, me faisait face. Une sorte de débarras abritait un tas indéfini de matières organiques. L'obscurité m'empêchait de distinguer avec précision ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à des cadavres de bêtes ou d'êtres humains. Je ne voulu pas en savoir plus et pris la porte qui trouait le mur du fond. De là provenait l'étrange murmure persistant, ma curiosité était plus forte que ma terreur. Derrière, l'obscurité était encore plus palpable, aussi dense qu'un voile noir jeté sur la lumière. Cette comparaison était beaucoup plus pertinente que toutes celles que j'avais faites jusqu'à là, et je m'en félicitai, oubliant presque le bruit étrange devant moi. L'origine du bruit devait être proche. J'avançais les mains levées à hauteur d'yeux afin de me repérer dans l'étrange pièce. Je marchais ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, la pièce devait être immense, beaucoup trop grande pour des travaux effectués par un seul homme. Le chasseur n'y était pas allé du dos de la main morte. Ou alors... Ma réflexion ne put aller plus loin. Ma main rencontra une chose_,_ molle, et chaude, qui _frémit_ à mon contact. Pendant un bref instant, tout son s'immobilisa dans l'immensité du sous-sol. Le murmure avait cessé. Je n'osai bouger pendant cet instant. Puis, une respiration sifflante se fit entendre là où la chose semblait se trouver. Subitement, du fin fond des ténèbres, un cône blanc traversa la pièce, l'espace immense se révéla à mes yeux, et en face de moi, la masse informe me révéla son immondice. Un ensemble de _culs_, imbriqués les uns dans les autres, aucune image ne me semble plus fidèle. La géométrie de la bête n'avait aucun sens : comment réunir autant d'anus dans un si petit volume ? Les courbes semblaient tracer des angles, les angles aigus se comportaient comme des angles obtus, et les obtus se comportaient comme des culs. Les culs rugirent. Un son déchirant, une déflagration, retentit depuis le cône de lumière, et une tâche rouge inonda mon épaule droite. Après cela, les images et les sons se mélangèrent. Je me souviens juste arriver en sang à la porte de ma demeure, et m'effondrer sur le palier.

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, tâchée par endroits de mon sang – ou d'un _autre_, qui sait ? Mon père était penché sur ma figure livide. Mes premiers mots furent les suivants : _Les culs..._ Mon père ne comprit pas immédiatement. Je lui racontai tout. Le vinaigre, l'œuf, le sous-sol, le vinaigre, la créature, et le coup de feu, à l'odeur de vinaigre. Mon paternel fit preuve d'un incroyable sang-froid, et entreprit de réunir tout le village : malgré la haine que les villageois éprouvaient à notre égard, leur peur de l'étrange chasseur suffisait à les convaincre. Rapidement, nous fîmes marche vers l'horrible demeure, armés de fourches et de torches. Telle était la tradition : tout problème se réglait ainsi, par le feu et la violence. Un été que les récoltes ne poussaient pas assez, le village brûla les champs pour qu'ils poussent plus vite, et poignarda les fermiers. Cela ne marcha pas réellement, mais puisque la moitié du village mourut dans les troubles, les provisions devinrent suffisante. « Problème réglé », fit le chef du village. Bref, nous arrivâmes devant la maison. Le chef du village s'avança : « Philippe, hurla-t-il, je sais où tu te caches ! Viens-ici que je te bute enculé ! » J'appris ainsi le véritable nom de mon ancien ami, qui répondit ainsi : « Ta gueule ! Viens ici sale enculé ! » Avant même que le chef du village puisse répondre « Salaud ! », il fut touché par un tir de chevrotine en pleine carotide. Le sang qui gicla par brèves saccades fut le signal des hostilités. L'assaut se transforma rapidement en boucherie : même vingt paysans armés de fourches ne pouvaient rivaliser face à un chasseur sachant chasser sans son chien. Malgré tout, le nombre, eut raison de lui, et rapidement nous défoncèrent la porte principale. Alors, un hurlement presque humain survint de la cave. Un bruit de succion se fit entendre, de plus en plus insistant. Philippe avait disparu. La créature que j'avais vue alors surgit des escaliers, se rétrécissant pour franchir l'étroite ouverture, et se répandant sur le sol ciré, pareil à une masse d'insectes grouillants. Les culs engloutirent les paysans avec avidité, et rapidement les survivant furent pris de panique, à mesure que la créature se métamorphosait dans des tremblements saccadés. A ce moment là, le mort d'ordre était la fuite. Chacun pria pour sa vie, et partit en oubliant les autres. Certains sacrifièrent même leurs camarades ou leurs enfants pour assurer leur survie. La bête ne les suivit pas.

Depuis ce jour, plus personne n'osa approcher de cette demeure maudite. Ainsi se termine mon compte-rendu des étranges événements de _Inmouse City_. J'ai contemplé l'horreur ultime de l'univers, et ni les cieux printaniers ni les fleurs de l'été ne peuvent me purger de cette odeur, de l'odeur encore persistante du vinaigre, associée pour toujours aux affres l'immonde. Mais je ne devrais plus vivre très longtemps. Comme tous ces paysans, je vais disparaître. J'en sais trop, et Philippe vit encore.

La bête aussi est toujours en vie, je suppose, dans ce caveau vinaigreux qui l'a protégée depuis sa naissance. Son règne maudit est sur le point de naître, et dans ce lieu perdu, Philippe continu de beugler, de chasser, de tuer autour de ces terres de ténèbres. Comment cela finira-t-il ? Une abomination attend et croît dans les profondeurs tandis que les cités chancelantes des hommes sont gagnées par la pourriture. Un temps viendra... Mais je ne peux pas, et ne dois pas, y penser. Peut-être un jour viendront les héros capables de nous débarrasser du mal.


End file.
